Films to be attached to a display panel of an electronic apparatus have been widely used. A protective film for protecting a display panel of a laptop personal computer (PC), for example, has an insertion edge having a smaller thickness than the other part. Such an insertion edge is inserted into a gap between the display panel and a bezel of the laptop PC, so that the protective film is opposed to the display panel.
A protective film, however, may increase the manufacturing cost because the film is formed or processed so as to have a partially thin part. The overall thickness of the viewing angle changing film may be reduced so that the end can be inserted into a gap between the display panel and the bezel. Such a film may fail to implement the correct function of changing the viewing angle.
Consequently, it would be preferable to provide an improved protective film.